


Ritz For Breakfest and Salad Days By Mac DeMarco

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blindford, Earplugs, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Married People Do Weird Things, Sleep Sex, Yes this AU again, domestic AU, silly stuff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom早晨起床后试着做一些自己喜欢做的事情，接着他做了另外一些他喜欢做的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritz For Breakfest and Salad Days By Mac DeMarco

**Author's Note:**

> ……我到底要写多少篇这个傻透了的系列。以及不，肉桂不会让，恩，一些东西的味道改善的，CEO。

阳光从二楼墙壁上的窗户透进来，在地板上投下一块长方形的浅金色形状。Venom打了个哈欠，继续套上一件他习惯起床后充当睡衣的黑鹰队T恤，打着光脚朝楼下走去，经过昨晚之后，他的拖鞋可能在一楼和二楼之间的任何地方。Venom拽了一下洗得变形了的T恤下摆，决定现在还不用去找。

他的手机震动了起来，Venom把手伸进睡裤口袋，关掉闹铃，七点十分。Venom抬头看了一眼楼上，依然很安静。他有一个半小时的自由活动时间。

开始行动。

他打开冰箱，看了一眼，鸡蛋，牛奶，泡菜和拉面的面条，昨晚剩下的烤牛肉，今天得买菜了。Venom拿出牛奶和一盒冰淇淋，关上冰箱。打开橱柜，取下咖啡罐，再耐心地等待咖啡机启动，这段时间Kaz沉迷实验在咖啡里加肉桂，也许总有一天他会搞懂即使吃再多肉桂或者无论什么香料，恩，一些东西的味道也不会改善，不过显然不是这个星期，或者在他从Buzzfeed上看到什么新推送之前。

咖啡机依然让他觉得手忙脚乱，Venom根据贴在侧面的纸条上的操作盲目地按着按钮，最后选择数量，三杯浓缩就行了，只要在Kaz醒来之前灌进他的咖啡杯就好。一直到进入办公室，喝完一天第一杯咖啡之前，Kaz都不会有精神检查杯子里的实际内容。而如果任由他来，他大概一整天都会喝咖啡，一直到他的循环系统变成咖啡里漂浮着少量血液。

Venom仰头喝了一口牛奶，盖上盖子，放回冰箱。面包还有，培根也是，他从架子上拿下装彩色硬糖粒的盒子，打开，抓了一把，加在冰淇淋上。他设定好咖啡机的时间，检查了一遍电源，点了点头。

接着他转悠到客厅，拖鞋也不在这里，Venom一个个打开电源开关，然后打开电视，Netflex的页面显示暂停的剧集，Kaz昨晚又在看the Good Wife，他什么时候才能看到Kalinda出柜那集。这也许可以打消他另外一些不切实际的幻想。

或者不。

他找到遥控器，切换到hdmi，打了个哈欠，轮流用脚跟踩下另外一条腿上挽起的裤腿，然后在电视前面盘腿坐下。

他登陆育碧服务器，打开冰淇淋，舀了一勺，肩膀放松，全神贯注，准备进入the Division.

掉线。

Venom已经习惯了。

他一边把一大勺冰淇淋送进嘴里，一边再次连接。

掉线。

再次连接。

_您已经成功登入。_

_缓冲………………_

他的角色进入任务领取室。没有好友在线。很好。没什么人。选择早上打是对的。虽然排队的队伍已经排到了墙角。

掉线。

Venom安静地看着冰淇淋，有点融化了，他安静地关掉PS4，又挖了一大勺冰淇淋，送进嘴里。

他盖上盖子。

Venom考虑了一会儿给育碧写邮件投诉，回到厨房，在冰箱门上撕下一张口水贴，贴在冰淇淋盒上，抓过绑在冰箱门的圆珠笔，写上名字，把冰淇淋放回去。然后他关上冷冻层，打开保鲜层，拿出五个鸡蛋。

Venom在牛奶锅里盛了半锅水，放在炉子上。点火，伸手从橱柜里拿下大号沙拉碗。最先放三大勺黄芥末，然后是许多千岛酱，黑胡椒，甜椒屑，一点儿蛋黄酱。他用拇指和食指挖起一大勺盐，加进去，然后站在流理台前，耐心地搅拌。

调味料搅拌均匀后，变成了一种浅黄色。他用食指蘸了点，尝了尝，在睡裤上抹干净。锅子里的水开始冒泡，Venom依次洗鸡蛋，放进锅里。

还有四十分钟，等待鸡蛋煮熟的期间，他切了番茄和黄瓜，Kaz经常抱怨Venom的刀工是他在厨房里唯一有用的地方。Venom思考了很久，决定还是不告诉他为什么自己技术这么好的细节（午餐时间，生火腿加上生猪蹄）。番茄切得太早会有点出水，但他不太介意。

他偷吃了一点黄瓜片，然后用一个香料碗装几片番茄，加一大勺砂糖进去，放在餐桌上。鸡蛋煮好了，Venom关掉火，解下抹布，包起奶锅，在洗手池里倒掉热水。

他等了三分钟，然后迅速而小心地用自来水冲鸡蛋。

鸡蛋依然很烫，不过现在不需要保护手指了。剥掉碎掉的壳，切碎，在沙拉碗里搅拌，包上保鲜膜。Venom把鸡蛋沙拉放进冰箱。他审视了一下，培根和吐司等会儿再处理。咖啡还没到时间。

还有半个小时。

他检查了一遍炉子。

他又看了一眼楼上，依然没有动静。

二楼依然弥漫着昨天大扫除和洗衣服后的柠檬与地板上光剂的气味，阳光照得走廊闪闪发亮。Venom走进卧室。Kaz还在睡。他关掉窗户，昨晚忘了，等会儿Kaz起床又会抱怨个没完。随着年纪增长的除了他衣柜越来越骇人的储存之外，好像就只有唠叨。

噢。还有一件事。

Venom的嘴唇上沾了糖，他缓慢地舔舐干净。他坐在床边上，然后爬上去，两个膝盖压进床单里。床垫微微下沉，摇晃着。Kaz喜欢硬一点的床，他喜欢软一点的，结果同居第四年，Kaz开着他的切诺基去了Target，弄回一张像奶油一样柔软的床垫，说他厌倦了Venom之前那张硬梆梆的床，他要为自己的腰着想。

Venom双手抱在胸前，拉下T恤。一只手支撑住身体，俯在床的上方。Kaz还在睡。毯子拽下来了一半，纠缠在左手和两腿之间，右腿膝盖立着，稍微偏向一边。Kaz已经快醒了，只不过还在为了赖床做出垂死挣扎。他的眼罩歪着，露出右眼的眼皮最下面的一点儿。Venom的手覆盖住他卷起的T恤下的一英寸肚皮。Kaz一动不动。

他之前睡得太沉，颧骨上浮现出浅色的潮红。Venom俯身，剥下毯子，抓住他的膝盖。Kaz抱怨一声，扭过身去，左腿蜷缩到身下。他松垮的短裤里的凸起变得更加明显。Venom的食指勾住Kaz的短裤松紧带，向下拉了一点。他的另外一只手抓住Kaz的髋骨，把他拉过来过来。

他的手指在Kaz温暖的皮肤上打滑，Kaz扭动了一下，膝盖撞上他的腰。“一边去……”Kaz烦躁地抱怨，抓住毯子，遮住一半脸，鼻子耸动着。“……让我……恩，再他妈睡十五分钟。”他咕哝着，试图转过身去，但Venon抓着Kaz的下半身，压在他的双腿之间，阻止了他。

Venom俯身过去，嘴唇落在他的脖子上。

他的鼻子磨蹭Kaz的脖子，然后向上，亲吻和轻轻地啃咬他的下颚和脖子连接的地方。Venom的一只手托住Kaz的腰，小腹压向他，贴在一起。他舔舐Kaz的下颚。刚长出来的金色胡粧磨蹭他的嘴唇和舌头。Kaz挣扎起来，依然睡得迷迷糊糊，不断地发出茫然的惊讶声音。“搞什么……”他的左手举起，试图摘下眼罩。Venom玩闹式地啃咬Kaz仰起的下巴，有点兴奋了起来，按住他的手腕，小腹压进他的双腿之间。左手使劲地向下拽Kaz的短裤。Kaz的后脑勺向后压进枕头里，“搞什……”他喘息，阴茎从拉下的短裤里露了出来，还是半硬着。终于清醒了。“你什么毛病。”Kaz的眉头拧成了一团，带着起床气。但身体贴向Venom。

Venom的动作变得急促和粗暴起来，他的左手掰开Kaz的腿，碾压起来。他的牙齿压进Kaz的肩膀里，喘息着。Kaz的脖子仰起，身体迎向他，乳头在薄薄的T恤下面翘了起来。他的右手抓着Venom的头发，攥住满满一把，把他引向自己。Venom张开嘴，隔着T恤含住他的乳头，开始吮吸。“唔……”Kaz呻吟，手指抓紧他的头发。“用牙齿。”他的脑袋扭向一边，Venom攥住的那只手腕攥紧。Venom再舔舐了一会儿，缓慢地用下身挤压他，然后拉起T恤，舌头舔了舔乳头旁边的一小圈金色的软毛，咬了下去。

他咬了一会儿，一直到乳头在他的舌头上变得柔软而肿胀。Venom松开手，亲吻Kaz，把他的眼罩再朝下拉了一点，遮住他的眼睛。“要玩这个？”Kaz的脸庞带着一点嘲讽，然后放松下来，“不敢相信你把我吵醒就是为了……”Venom摸索着找到了Kaz为了防止噪音戴着的耳塞，重新按进去了一点。他睡眠不好，多半都戴着。“妈的！”

叫骂声戛然而止，他的手抓住Kaz的睾丸，开始揉捏。

Venom俯身下去，双手抓着Kaz的大腿根部，掰开来，他已经完全勃起了，包皮褪了下去，深红色的阴茎在剃短了的阴毛里硬着，高高地翘起。薄薄的金色毛发遍布在他的胯骨上，一直延续到小腹下面。Venom抓住他的老二，张开嘴，含住端头，缓慢而半心半意地舔舐。Kaz的臀部晃动了一下，催促他。“快点行吗？要迟到了。”Venom不搭理，膝盖压着床垫，拇指戳进他的阴囊后面，搓揉他的会阴。Kaz呻吟起来，手抓着大腿，身体不安地挪动着。Venom含下了整根勃起，舔舐和吸吮了起来，反复几次，然后吐出来，他舔了舔拇指和食指，摸索着进入Kaz的身体。

润滑还是不够，括约肌干涩而且抗拒，他停了下来，伸手去拿润滑剂。在他转过眼的时候，发现不知道什么时候Kaz把眼罩蹭掉了一边，正在偷偷地盯着他。Venom面无表情，伸出手，猛地把眼罩拉回原位。“喂，这只不过是个意外！”Kaz厚颜无耻地抱怨，挣扎起来，躲避他的手。但Venom不管他，抓住他的脑袋，把眼罩的绳子调到最紧，打了个死结。“妈的控制狂。”

“你这个偷窥狂。”

“那又有什么不对。我喜欢看我自己。”

“你甚至都没意识到。”

他不再搭话，懒洋洋地哼哼着，暗示他的一些部分需要关注。Venom摸了摸Kaz贴着小腹的阴茎，脸突然有点红了。随着他的触碰，Kaz的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，泛着一层汗水的光亮。他的嘴半张着，一点潮湿的舌头伸了出来，在白色的牙齿之间闪烁。眼罩勒在皮肤里，看不见他的表情。

Venom拿着润滑剂，盘坐在那里，呼吸有点急促。他俯身，去解Kaz的眼罩。

Kaz感觉到了，避开他的手。“什么？”

“……恩。”

“哦。”

“我来解开。”

“是不是‘我绝对不是性变态所以我要回归无聊、乏善可陈的传教士体位，一点儿也不变态’？”

“不要在说话的时候用‘乏善可陈’”

“你的文化程度太低又不是我的错。早告诉你了，医学院不是真的大学。”Kaz喘息着，无视他，伸手撸动自己的勃起，脸庞因为渴望而显得贪婪。“到底还要不要做？你要是不做，我就自己来了。”

Venom停顿了一下，把润滑剂挤在手心里，厚厚地抹上一层。他凑过去，再试了一次，拇指在Kaz的入口打转了一圈，摁了进去，Kaz的下巴绷紧，然后放松下来。Venom缓慢地戳刺几次，然后再次含住他，抚慰他。Venom舔舐他阴茎的柱身，舌尖触碰跳动的血管，他加上一根食指，小心翼翼地推进去，抵着顽固的肌肉，然后保持不动，Kaz的勃起软了一点，从他嘴里滑出来，Venom的另外一只手稍微拨开他的包皮，舔舐露出来的敏感部分。他猛地后退，畏缩了起来，但Venom不搭理他，继续舔舐。Kaz的手在空中空虚地晃动着，想要抓住他，但找不到目标，他呜咽着，停了下来，抓住自己的腰，痉挛着。Kaz的臀部摇晃，迎着Venom的手指推送。另外一只手找到了他的脸，抓着他的脸颊，盲人一样地触碰和抚摸。尖锐的呻吟和喘息从他喉咙里溢出来。

他已经硬得发疼，右手从Kaz的身体里抽了出来，再从睡裤里掏出坚硬的阴茎，凑过去，他等待了一下，然后找到了洞口，把顶端送了进去。Kaz等待着，脑袋盲目地晃动，膝盖微微地颤抖，不知道情况如何，Kaz的手向自己的身下伸去，想要确认。“怎么样了？”他急迫地问，“告诉我。”Venom抓住他的腰两侧，攥住两边柔软的赘肉，然后猛地插了进去，压在他身上，一直到底。“进去了。”Venom说。Kaz的腹部急促地抽搐着，然后平静了下来。剧烈地喘息着，Venom压住他。把他的身体对折，然后抽送起来。

Kaz的手安静了一会儿，然后又开始摸索，脸庞因为看不见而左右扭动着，Venom抓住他的右手，放到他们身体连接在一起的地方。Kaz发出急促而兴奋的鼻息声，抚摸着，他的右手使劲地撸动自己的阴茎。Venom双手按在床垫上，下身顶着他的臀部，急促地抽送了一会儿，然后抓住Kaz的大腿，把他拉向自己，依然埋在他的身体里，再次粗暴地操他，脑袋仰着，听着身下滞闷而柔软的喘息声。“好紧。”他低声说，知道Kaz听不见。“喜欢这样？”

“你说什么？”

他不回答，凑过去，手指拨弄Kaz的胸膛，然后捏住乳头，使劲地搓揉。Venom稍微起身，右手抓住Kaz的膝盖，臀部的推送沉重而粗暴，沉闷的撞击声充满了他的耳朵。“一大早，啊……”呻吟声黏在他皮肤上，含糊而满是情欲。“……就，这么激烈。唔，啊。”

前液渗了出来，随着他的动作，抹得到处都是。滑腻而湿润。Kaz的阴茎随着他的动作，在他们身体之间的空隙里晃动，Venom的拇指在他饱满的龟头上画了个圈，磨蹭着凹槽，沾满了微温的前液。他举起手，舔了一下，知道Kaz看不见，没机会发表任何恶心的评论。不知道为什么，有一点少了什么东西的感觉。Venom继续抚弄他的阴茎，拇指摁着Kaz柔软的会阴，感觉自己在他身体里的动作。他寻找前列腺的位置，揉了起来。Kaz破碎而急促地呻吟着，迎合着他，身体敞开来，变成了汗湿而颤动的一团糟。Venom继续刺激了一会儿，退开去，在浅一点的地方继续插抽，不让他高潮。

闹钟在睡裤的口袋里响了起来，Venom没搭理，“时间到了？时间到了？”急迫的问题在他耳边响起，伴随着断断续续的呻吟。Venom再次深入，触碰到敏感的一小块，埋在他身体里，急促地磨蹭。他的脸扭到一边，咒骂起来，身体撞击在Venom的掌心里。“回答我……快点……要迟到了。啊！混蛋！”Kaz的嘴大张着，渴求空气，他的胸膛上弥漫着明亮的潮红色，已经快要高潮了。他的臀部急促地抽搐着，因为浮出的浅红色，让斑斑点点的雀斑更加明显。Venom伸手关掉闹钟，颤抖的手指在手机上打滑。“有的是时间。”他说，声音太低，Kaz没听到。Venom凑过去，亲吻他，猛地插了进去，换来一阵哆嗦。“我是老板。”

“妈的，不敢相信。你居然说这种烂台词。”他呜咽着，咬着手指。另外一只手触摸胯下。“你应该看点更好的电影。除了邪恶老板与秘书.avi。妈的，妈的。”Venom攥住他的手，放到自己的下身上。Kaz迫切地触碰和抚摸滑出他身体的部分，手指痉挛。他兴奋得过了头，已经忘了要保持控制，在Venom的手里发狂地磨蹭着。

“アン...そこ、いい...もっと...アーア。”Kaz的脸涨得通红，呻吟着。脸扭向一边。耳朵都变得通红。他使劲地咬着指关节，甜腻地喘息着，在Venom的掌心里湿得一塌糊涂。“什么意思？”Venom凑过去，大声地逼问他，急促地碾压他的睾丸。食指和拇指捏着抽搐的阴囊。“不关你的事！”他咬住脸颊内部，脑袋深深地埋进枕头，湿漉漉的嘴唇张开，臀部急促地推送着，Venom抓住他的腰，深深地插进去，拇指摸索着括约肌的位置，挤了进去。他忍耐着，继续快速地抽送，喘息着，“いや...要射了...”Kaz的手臂压着眼罩，咬着牙齿，呻吟出最后一句。然后臀部猛地撞到他身上。射精了。

他俯身下去，舔舐Kaz胸膛溅上去的精液。Kaz喘息着，既看不见也没空去注意。Venom双手按着床垫，深深地抵进去，然后最后推送了一下，停留在那里。“妈的，又射里面。”Kaz模糊地抱怨。他双眼紧闭，在黑沉沉的快感里完事了。

完事了后，Venom软了下来，躺在Kaz身上。Kaz一动不动，缓慢地呼吸着。过了一会儿，他感觉到Kaz的手在他的脖子附近摸索，然后停留在他的后脑勺上。顺着头发向下摸。

“得剪了。”他说。

“挑一天吧。”Venom回答。脸埋进Kaz的脖子和肩膀之间。

他的手臂松弛地环住Venom的脖子，鼻子蹭了蹭他的头发，停留了一会儿。

然后Kaz突然用胳膊肘打中Venom肋骨，猛地把他推开。Venom咕哝了一声，仰面躺在床上。揉了揉腋下。Kaz拽下眼罩，扔到他身上。

“他妈的，你最近真的是越来越不像话了。”他抱怨。

“嗯嗯。”

“又来这一套，你以为你是老大。有最大的老二。了不起。不，你根本没有。”

“恩。”

“看看，大清早的就——”

“要迟到了。”

“——明目张胆地！——什么？”

“如果你现在不去洗澡，我们就会迟到半个小时。”

“我操！！！！”

Kaz用光了所有热水，作为惩罚。Venom不在乎，他用水盆接了一盆水，站在浴室里直接冲洗，皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，他使劲地跺脚，感觉全身舒爽。在眼角余光，Venom看着Kaz站在淋浴头下面，发狂地拿着肥皂搓洗，赶时间。他身上斑斑点点的吻痕和热水冲洗下发红皮肤上的雀斑一样明显。Venom欣赏了一会儿，一直到Kaz把搓澡石扔到他头上，这就不太友好了。

他收拾浴室，Kaz一边匆忙地穿衣服一边跑下楼去准备早饭，Venom冲完浴室后收好水龙头，捡起T恤穿上，慢悠悠地走下楼去。咖啡装好了，“妈的你只煮了这么一点儿？！我要怎么熬过今天？！你要我去喝星巴克吗？！”，培根煎好了，“别看，这些都是我的。”，鸡蛋沙拉三明治三份，已经切好了，一份大的，一份小的，“我发誓，Snake，接下来的二十年里，你都别再接近我的炉子。”

“早饭吃什么？”

“什么早饭？既然你决定干扰我宝贵的睡眠，操我操得开心，就该知道没什么早饭。闭嘴。你自己的错，别怪我。”

“那就吃牛奶泡乐芝。”

“喂！”

Venom拿起两个纸袋，把三明治装进去，小的一份装进一个，加上咖啡杯和一瓶蔬果汁，大的一份装进另外一个，加上培根和一个便当。他的手臂绕过Kaz的腰，搂住他。“天啊！别告诉我在这个时候——”

“公司不会垮掉的，Kaz。”

“你还有其他台词吗？！”

“你走路的姿势很滑稽。”

“闭嘴！”

“我喜欢。”Venom说。

Kaz张了张嘴，一脸震惊。像是有人刚刚通知他，巴菲特其实是有感情的，多半还喜欢My little pony。Venom挠了挠后脑勺，瞬间脸红了。

“你完了。”Kaz指着他，依然一脸震惊。

“………………只是个意外。”Venom尝试了一下。

“你彻底地，永远地，每一英寸地完了。这就是你的结局。Snake。无论你——”

“要迟到了。”Venom迅速地说，抓起两个纸袋。“车钥匙在哪里？”

“在你他妈的裤子里，我去拿。”Kaz更加迅速地回答，向客厅走去。“我在车库——我先去车库。”

“好主意。我……我拿乐芝。”

“我拿牛奶。在车上吃。”

“好。”

Kaz打开冰箱，转过脸去，可能是因为冰箱里的灯光的原因，他的脸颊有点发红。就像他偶尔喝醉了，说日语的时候。

“快点，要迟到了。”他命令。

Venom抓起纸袋，决定一定是因为冰箱的灯光。

“好。”他回答，笨拙地。

 

FIN


End file.
